


Reylita

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Daddy Kink, Dark, Darkfic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fridge Horror, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, Inspired by Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Knives, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-World War II, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 15, Song: Lolita (Lana del Rey), Stepfather Ben Solo, Stepfather/Stepdaughter incest, ben is 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey Niima’s mother went missing a while back, forcing her to live with her new stepfather, Ben Solo, who is more than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anonymous





	Reylita

**Author's Note:**

> lots of red flags for Ben in this, and lots of implications. enjoyyyy 💃🏽
> 
> tw// alludes to murder of a minor character, mentions of deaths of minor characters in WW2 (make sure to always read the tags/archive warnings as well)

_Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine..._

Rey was sitting in her dining room, legs crossed under the oak table, left palm wrapped around a chilled glass of milk.

Ben was sitting across the room wearing a tweed suit with the newspaper flipped upon upon his lap, eyebrows narrowed as his eyes ran across the paper’s latest stories. Stock market nonsense, she figured, but scoffed anyway.

She took a sip of her glass, toying with the strap of her top - dark, spotted and fluttery, sharply contrasted against her pretty tan skin with its haphazard freckles.

Sunlight shone in through the window beside her, reflecting light down all over the room’s surfaces and highlighting the dust in the air.

“Bennnnn,” Rey whined suddenly, wiping the residue of milk off of her Cupid’s bow. The surface of her cherry lips was glossy and shiny in the light.

“Yes?” he huffed in response, folding up his newspaper and spreading his legs, eyes on her in her cute black cropped tip with the pattern of the white bows all over it and the pale frills by the top. The matching skirt was tight and high at her waist as she swung her leg back and forth, still crossed.

She stared at him appeasingly and longingly. “Are you really gonna just sit there and read the boring paper all day?”

Ben rolled his eyes at her and laughed lightly, just under his breath. “It’s the _news,_ Reybie.”

“You can see news on the telly!” she countered, pointing a finger at their new television, wires messy and intertwined before inserting into the socket on the wall.

He merely ignored her, getting up and tossing his paper down on his seat behind her.

Ben acted like an old man, even though he was only thirty-one years old. He had married Rey’s mom, but then she had gone missing. Rey had shed the ugliest, messiest, most realistic tears when Ben got home that day from work in a frenzy to tell her the news.

But now she just lived with him, and that was how it was. Just them, from sunrise to sunset and all over again.

Just like Ben had always wanted.

He shouldn’t, though. He really shouldn’t.

Rey Niima was a brat, a misbehaving teenager of fifteen who was always out with her friends and popping her bubblegum in her face and striding around the house half-naked like she owned the place.

Ben ought to punish her sometime, but her puppy dog eyes were something that he always found himself unable to resist, even if she had been yelling or screaming at him just mere minutes before. She always threw tantrums like that, or lost it. Maybe it was that her mother had been missing for six months - or, maybe, it was just that she was tired of him, tired of getting groped on the couch as sitcoms rang out in the background.

But she always came, even if it was the most utterly and completely humiliating situation, because it was her body and hormones acting, not _her._

Perhaps, that was the worst punishment of all.

Ben walked over to Rey, who stood up like a petulant girl, crossing her arms across her chest and fidgeting with her ankles, and he grabbed her wrists, suddenly rough.

A smirk crossed his face as he pushed her forward with a knee between her legs, forcing her against the wall. “Sweetheart, I love you,” he cooed as she gasped with the impact.

It sent stars across her eyelids when he forced his lips against hers, carefully exploring his tongue with hers. Heat formed all around them, locking them in just this moment and the present, with no thoughts roaming elsewhere. Just Ben, Rey, and their kiss.

“Poe tried to kiss me yesterday,” she huffed as he pulled away, rubbing a nail-polish-coated finger against her cheek to wipe off the residue of her messed-up lipstick. 

Stupid Ben, stupid stepfather, stupid man, stupid boy. She hated him. Why did he love her, and why did she like it sometimes, or even seek it? 

Broken Rey, broken girl, broken stepdaughter. Not a woman, though, not at all, no matter how much they pretended.

_I know what the boys want, I’m not gonna play._

But Rey saw the way that the boys stared at her in class and pulled at her braids and touched her arm just to get the smallest touch, like beggars. Just a brief graze of skin sated them for days.

Poe and Finn, in specific, the class troublemakers, were always playing around with her.

They would be in math class taking a test, and Poe, who sat beside her, would nudge her in the elbow and she would turn to meet his smirk.

“Meet me after school, ‘kay? By the park?”

Rey scoffed, as if she was too good for that, which she was. She was a child of tennis with Ben every Sunday and, before, skipping rope with Rose Tico, but now Ben didn’t let her see her.

“Rose is a bad influence,” Ben had murmured between sips of his coffee one morning about a week after her mother had passed, wearing his fluffy, navy blue dressing robe. Rey had been practically jumping around in her dress with the phone cord tugged to its limit, with Rose on the other line, practically begging to go to the movies with her for a break from her older sister, Paige.

_“What?!_ Ben, you’re joking, right?” Rey had spluttered, covering up her side of the phone.

“No, I’m not,” he had said sternly, placing down his paper. “I see that girl and the way that she doesn’t give a damn about her school when she walks out. I used to be a teacher, Rey. And I’m your stepfather now. You listen to _me.”_

Stomping a foot on the ground like an errant toddler, she had huffed and spoke in angry and bitchy tones to Rose, giving Ben death glares.

After that call, he had just gone back to ignoring her, the only way to really punish her. There were spankings and taking away the telephone outside of her bedroom, but she was a real spitfire. Girls like her couldn’t be tamed, until lips met theirs, and then, just maybe, they were the teensiest bit more complacent. Knock them down a few pegs, show them who’s boss. It was how he worked.

Rey hated him. Loathed him. But she listened. She obeyed. Maybe there was a bit of fear in there, too.

So, with a meaningful glare to Poe, she whispered, eyeing the teacher carefully, “My stepfather doesn’t want me seeing boys. He says I’m too young.” She couldn’t resist a roll of the eye, though, and he snorted a bit.

“Stepfather this, stepfather that,” he mocked, placing down his pencil to focus all of his attention on her. “Grow up, Rey. Is he mean or something?”

_In a way._ Maybe it was the way that he had always toyed with her mother and gotten home late, forcing her to do all of the work and to raise Rey. Maybe it was the way that he always just pinned her down without asking. Maybe it was everything.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly responded so that she wouldn’t look suspicious. “No. No.” She said it twice, like she was trying to convince herself. “I like you, Poe, but… not now,” she murmured when the teacher glanced briefly in her direction over her enormous lenses, poised too low on her nose.

She was over boys, now. She wanted a man.

“And why did he do that?” Ben whispered dangerously, finger running along the side of her top, tracing the wires of her bra.

“I don’t know,” she cried out as he pinched her arm meanly, chuckling a bit.

Sadist, sadist, sadist. It radiated off of him in waves, like the slap of his hand on her behind, relentless and harsh. He relished in her humiliation and her pain.

“You know I love you, darling.” He smiled, and she stretched her now freed arms out to wrap them around his neck, pulling him in. “I only want the best for you. Understand?”

“Yes, yes,” she rambled with his hands on her straps, ready to tear them down at any moment. But if she made him angry, he would rip it, the fabric of her favourite outfit, and she would find herself, yet again, dripping tears on her bedsheets as she sewed it back tobether again under the light of her lampshade. 

_“Yes, who?”_

“Yes, D-Daddy,” Rey stuttered and his expression softened with pleasure as he gently unbuttoned her shirt from along her spine, making it fall back between his fingers as he brought it to his face and smelt it. She smelt like strawberries and everything sweet and fruity, the remnants of lotion and hours in her garden outside, one of the only places where she could find true solitude and peace. “Take off my bra, too, please,” she whispered, edging on desperation.

“Thank you for asking nicely, doll.” He shot a glance at the blinds, pulled shut and secured with an amateur bow of his own making, before unclipping her bra to follow. She liked having her breasts touched: that was her favourite.

But Ben wanted more today. He wanted to go further than he ever had before. He had been preparing her for months, restrained himself from taking the next few steps. He needed this. _He needed her._ She filled up a broken part of him that did terrible things. Maybe, one day, she could see what was in his attic and understand him.

He could cover an entire breast of hers with his hand. The nipples were a cute, light pink colour and they hardened with the contact as she blushed, half ashamed and half aroused as he rubbed circles and heat pooled in her stomach.

It felt good, but it was all so terrible. 

“Do you like that, honey? Like when Daddy touches you there?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whispered with a small smile, but then he pulled back and gripped her wrist tightly, clenching it with frightening strength.

He smirked and tugged her as he began to walk out of the dining room and past the kitchen. Her bra and top were discarded on the table by her glass of milk, contrasting the two sides of her existence, half mere teenager and other half being made out to have the maturity of a woman years older than she was.

Rey’s skirt swung and her shoes clacked upon the floor, Mary Janes crafted of polish leather, given to her for a gift for her fourteenth birthday last year by her mother, Kira.

_Oh, Kira, Kira, Kira, where did you go?_

Ben Solo has always had a problem with his mother, Leia, as a child, which morphed into hate as he grew older. She was too perfect, too good, and always wanted for him to be a soldier like his father, Han, was, who died for his country. But he wanted to persue a job in education, to teach the new generations. 

Nevertheless, despite all of his success in business and wits, women seemed to detract from him. There was a girl when he was younger, but she passed away from cancer, leaving him longing and in pain. He took up journaling, writing down his every thought and desire without filter.

Poor, poor, innocent Kira Niima had been too easy of a woman to trap right at the worst point of his loneliness. When Ben met her in 1947, she was recovering from the death of her husband as a soldier in the Second World War, a grieving widow in every sense. But then her daughter, the wide-eyed, curious Rey, his little Reybie, had been the signing detail. Kira quickly became almost bothersome, messing with his stuff and then finding his diary, and so her time was over, in more ways than one.

Rey, though... Rey was something fresh and new, a clean slate ready to be scratched and written on all over. A new beginning, a new story. 

_Just you and me, feeling the heat even when the sun goes down_

Ben led her to her own bedroom, locking the door behind them with a click, exaggerated in the silence.

He lifted Rey up by her waist and tickled her, light giggles escaping through her lips before he laid her down on the mattress, three buns bouncing upon her head.

As she stared up at him and squirmed, unable to stay still, Ben got a grip on his trousers to tug them down and off before straddling her in his boxers.

Leaning down to meet each other, they kissed in a way that was far too sweet for the circumstances.

Ben got onto his knees between her legs, keeping them spreaded with his hands, and leant over to where his discarded trousers sat to dig in the pockets. He pulled out a pocket knife, and, smirking at the fear in her eyes, gently pushed it underneath her cotton underwear before bringing it up and cutting through the fabric. 

Rey gasped, eyes wide and frozen until he folded up the knife and tossed it aside along with her ripped-up panties.

The walls were made of a patterned, sage green wallpaper and the bedsheets were pale with parts embroidered with pink thread. The light came from Rey’s lamp, on her bedside.

She had her eyes shut until he thrusted inside of her, and then she screamed, shrieked out, and began to fight him. Too fast, too fast.

“Ben!” she shrieked when he slapped her across her face and kept on going, salty tears slipping out of her pretty hazel eyes. “Daddy!”

Ben ignored her, though, at first, but then he slipped out, looking down at her concerned face with a neutral expression.

“You asked for this, Reybie, just like your mother did. Except you’re staying around a bit longer,” he cooed, twisting over and running his fingers through her hair before getting caught on a ribbon and tugging it out to free down her chestnut locks. “How about we go on a trip now, though? I want to show you a little something.” He winked, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her up before walking out of the room.

Rey hurried to follow, feeling humiliated and exposed from his actions. He made her feel gross sometimes, but then he was nice and would bring her ice cream.

Maybe this would be a nice treat, like that, or maybe Ben had something else in mind, something far more sinister than she could have ever dreamed of.


End file.
